Although applicable in principal to any kind of signal generation, the present invention and its underlying problem will be hereinafter described in combination with testing of wireless devices.
The use of wireless communication systems for communication between electronic device increases continually with the advance of high-speed wireless data communications.
During development or production of devices for such communication systems it is necessary to thoroughly test the devices for compliance with communication standards and legal regulations. For this purpose, it is necessary to generate appropriate test signals and provide the generated test signals to a device under test.
Depending on the test scenario and the communication properties of the device under test, it may be necessary to simultaneously provide multiple test signals to a device under test. In particular, some test may require emitting test signals from different spatial locations.
Against this background, the problem addressed by the present invention is to provide a simple and versatile generation of radio frequency signals, especially for testing wireless devices.